


Nightmares and Helping

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, either way idk what to tag this, im not changing the 'canon' of the story, this was made a long ass time ago before the second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Nightmares plauge Sherlock during his three years of solitude dismantling Moriarty's network. Molly though is always there to comfort him. Slight Sherlolly.This an old fic that I've been wanting to Port over from FF.Net and made all the way back in 2013 (fuck man) otherwise this is edited and fixed from that version.Enjoy.





	Nightmares and Helping

Two years was that's how long it had been since "The Fall". Sherlock was stuck in Molly's flat trying to recover from a fever, a pretty bad one from the looks of it. Molly was on her couch watching some late night crap Telly nothing really good was on. In the beginning she was happy to help despite the circumstances of how it all started to help him where difficult if not career ruining. The lengths she went for Sherlock that day and their plan was incredible. She still was still happy...well she was content to help him even now, the conditions he was returning from hunting down Moriarty's web that was certainly taking a toll on him and her. Sometimes bruise to hell or just barely stumbling into her flat at whatever ungodly hour.

"Nooo!" Sherlock's voice carried through the flat, she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

Molly bound for her room nearly tripping all over the place and opened the door to see Sherlock tossing a turning. Grunts of pain, fear, and unintelligible words coming from his mouth. He was having nightmares...again, and they definitely were not letting him wake up anytime soon. Molly quickly reached for him careful to mind his twisted arms in the sheets from the nightmares. She hated to say it, but she was used to this by now.

It started just as the anniversary of his fall was coming up. Late at night when she decided to make sure Sherlock was okay he was already awake, eyes wide with fear, and his breath frantic: he was having a panic attack. She tried to ask him if he was okay, but he always dismissed it. Though as time passed with his visits to Molly's it only got worse, but everytime it got easier for her to be let in. It took a while before Sherlock would have accepted her help, especially in cases like now. 

Molly carefully slipped into her bed as soon as Sherlock calmed down from the nightmares. He was apparently smart enough to outsmart even them...sometimes. She grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and laid him on her lap wrapped one arm around his torso and passed her other hand in the mop of curls on his head. He was still moving in his sleep though not as violently as she came in. Molly whispered comforting words to him and sang a small lullaby she learned from her father to Sherlock. Gradually he calmed down, his breathing back to normal and body relaxed against hers. Molly didn't stop there she kept doing what she was doing, singing soft hymns and passing her hand through his hair heavy with sweat. It was gross, but definitely worth it. 

It wouldn't be long before the nightmares would come back again and again, not until the sun rose did the nightmares really stop. Molly felt Sherlock shift in her lap, stopping she looking down on him she saw him curled up there on her lap like her cat Toby was normally when he got into the freshly pressed laundry. This sight in front of her made her smile she continued running her hands through his hair again, if someone told her she would have privilege to touch the great Sherlock Holmes hair she would have laughed or at the very least looked at them funny and turned away.

Molly sighed as she looked around her room it was very much in a mess. Tissues everywhere, the weird smell of Vick's in the air, some of Sherlock's clothes on the floor too. All the more not helped by her own mess, she had been meaning to clean her apartment for a while now, but then this all happened. Molly shook her head she would clean it up later, at the moment she was content just as much as Sherlock was in her lap right now. 

Suddenly out of nowhere Toby popped up the bed and curled up alongside Sherlock. Molly smiled holding back a laugh also suddenly wishing she had her phone or camera to take a picture of this sight before her.

Overtime she slowly started to nod off taking care of Sherlock. Molly tried to stay awake to make sure nothing else would happen to her friend, but eventually sleep took over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was half past ten when Molly woke up. Nearly jumping out of bed when she didn't feel the familiar weight of Sherlock on her. Passing her hands over her face she calmed down, she shouldn't have been surprised it was common for Sherlock to be gone when she woke up, though it never really got old to her aching worry of what trouble she would come to find next was daunting. Getting out of bed and stretching she headed for the kitchen it was her day off so there wasn't really much for her to do though it felt like she was forgetting something. Rubbing her eyes from sleepiness she almost missed seeing Sherlock right there in her living room she almost jumped again in a fright. He was currently in his Mind Palace sitting on her father's old chair. Molly looked him over, he seemed far better than the day before, but his body still looked a bit pale. Molly tried not to sigh she knew it was useless to tell Sherlock anything otherwise he had an important mission after all. 

Moving over to the kitchen she prepared some breakfast, some pretty basic, eggs and toast Molly wasn't much of an eater in the mornings. Soundlessly Sherlock came up to her.

"Molly."

She jumped a little cursing herself, but also cursing Sherlock's ever so silent footsteps. Turning around Sherlock was there: a sad almost haunted look in his eyes, but also strangely hopeful too.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Nothing, just... Thank you for last night." He said. 

Molly smiled a bit it seemed every time he came to her apartment he seemed to thank her for something. It was a surprise of course at first especially as she had helped him with his nightmares. It seemed the experience of his "Fall" humbled him more than Molly knew.

"I know." She thought for a moment considering her next words. "You don't have to you know. Say thank you all the time."

Sherlock looked at her like she was a fool. "Don't the stupid Molly. Of course I do you've saved my life, helped me when no one else could, and shown me things that maybe I should of taken care and more consideration of before."

She tilted her head, "Like what?"

He walked over to her and held her hands in his. Molly looked into his eyes they always seemed to capture her and she listened to his words. "You, my friends, John everyone that I hold dear. So just please. Thank you for everything and remember: you do count Molly."

He then pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. He swiftly left her flat after that almost like nothing happened. Molly sat there for a little before finally moving her mind going through a while flurry of emotions. She suddenly remembered she had plans to go out with John and Mary that night. It hurt lying to them most of all John, but it was a necessary cost. She would be waiting for Sherlock's next return...whenever that would be.


End file.
